Cronicas de una verdadera venganza
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Crónicas de una verdadera venganza. By Liade Snape. Hermione Granger jamas tuvo una vida fácil, pero ahora, su vida estaba realmente complicada, su novio y su mejor amigo habían muerto en manos de ya-saben-quien, dejándejándola prácticamente sola ¿se que
1. Cap 1 Introduccion

Cap

**Cap. 1 Introducción.**

Era una mañana fría, helada mejor dicho, una joven castaña, un joven pelirrojo y otro morocho, caminaban por un tupido bosque nevado, cubiertos con sus capas negras.

Un pequeño destello rojo salió de la nada alertando a los muchachos que sacaron de inmediato sus varitas, al no ver nada mas fuera de lo común, continuaron su camino con mayor velocidad. Llegaron a un claro donde se sentaron a descansar, de pronto un rayo verde penetro en el claro, lo esquivaron por los pelos y se pusieron en guardia, espalda con espalda.

¿En serio creían que podían hacer algo en mi contra?- pregunto una voz tan fría como la noche, a la vez que se veían rodeados de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas encabezadas por un hombre, si se le podía decir así, tan blanco como la nieve, con rasgos de una serpiente y con ojos rojos y de rendija, como si fueran de un gato. Una luz verde y cegadora inundo el claro.

Una joven de unos veinte años despertó de golpe en las revueltas sabanas de su cama. Se tallo los ojos con fuerza recordando cada estremecedor detalle de su sueño. Volteo a la mesilla de noche, eran las siete de la mañana, apago su despertador, que tenia que sonar a las ocho, se levanto lentamente, y abrió la puerta continua a su pequeño dormitorio, se encontró con un baño completo y en penumbra, exacta a la del dormitorio, encendió la luz y lleno la tina de agua caliente, espero a que hiciera espuma, mientras se daba vuelta y se encontraba con el espejo.

Una muchacha joven pero envejecida por la tensión de los últimos años, le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos castaños habían perdido toda calidez ahora estaban fríos y transmitían odio profundo. Su cabello, antes castaño, quebrado, largo y enmarañado, había sido sustituido por un cabello negro, lacio, corto hasta la mandíbula y con fleco, su tez blanca, ahora se veía pálida, como si no hubiese recibido la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Se notaba algo demacrada y bastante ojerosa, pues nunca dormía bien, no desde ese día.

Se metió a la tina y se relajo bastante, después de un rato salió y se vistió con un uniforme negro de mucama, se calzo sus zapatos bajos y se aseguro de que en su cabello no se notaba la raíz castaña, lo peino con la secadora, hasta que quedo completamente lacio y con las puntas hacía dentro, se acomodo el fleco, se aplico algo de maquillaje, tratando de disimular sus ojeras, soltó un suspiro y regreso a su dormitorio, encendió la luz, y dejo ver un pequeño dormitorio, que en una esquina tenia un frigobar, una pequeña alacena, una parrilla de gas con cuatro fogones, en un mueble con un par de cajones y un par puertas debajo de este, junto a la parrilla había un pequeño horno de microondas.

En general, el cuarto donde vivía era acogedor, pero bastante lúgubre. Saco unos huevos y un sartén de las puertas de debajo de la parrilla, se hizo, como cada mañana un omellet, se sirvió jugo de naranja de una botella que salió del frigobar, y se sentó en su desordenada cama a desayunar mientras veía las noticias en su pequeño televisor, casi eran las ocho y media cuando regreso al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Unos minutos después, salió de su pequeño cuarto rentado, enfundada en un abrigo hasta los tobillos, en un edificio para estudiantes que quedaba a unos diez minutos del lujoso hotel donde trabajaba de mucama.

Hola Jane ¿Como te fue el fin de semana?- pregunto una chica con el mismo uniforme que ella, con cabello rojo oscuro y ojos castaños y brillantes.

Bien Marishka.- contesto Hermione cansinamente, odiaba que la tratara como si fueran amigas.

Que bien.- respondió esta.- ¿No vas a preguntar como me fue a mi?

No.- contesto la ex castaña fríamente mientras checaba tarjeta a las nueve en punto, como de costumbre.

Como sea.- replico la pelirroja despechada.- Billy dijo que fueras a su despacho en cuanto llegaras.- agrego antes de salir del pequeño cubiculo de los empleados. Hermione se dirigió cansinamente al despacho del gerente, Bill le caía bastante mal, siempre de zorro. Llamo a la puerta de su jefe.

Adelante.- dijo una altanera voz masculina desde adentro.- Ah, señorita Klein.- exclamo su jefe al reconocerla, era un hombre, no mayor de treinta y cinco años, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, muy atractivo, pero demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

¿Necesitaba verme?- pregunto Hermione fríamente.

Si señorita Klein, siéntese por favor.- respondió Bill.- Necesito hablar seriamente con usted.

¿De que?- pregunto la chica inexpresiva.

Bueno, de su desempeño.- replico el moreno.

¿Tiene alguna queja de mi trabajo?- dijo Hermione alzando las cejas.

No pero…

Pero ¿No tiene quejas de los clientes?

No pero…

¿Entonces que tiene de malo mi desempeño?- pregunto incrédula la ahora morocha.

Sus compañeros insisten en que usted no debe seguir en su puesto.- dijo apresuradamente el gerente del hotel, con tono de disculpa.

¿Porque?- replico la chica ofendida.

Creen que su poco trabajo en equipo…

¿Les molesta que no haga migas con ellos?- pregunto la chica, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Su jefe asintió.- ¿Y que tengo que hacer a un lado lo que me interesa a mi, para que ello no se incomoden con mi forma de ser?- volvió a preguntar, se estaba enfadando, eso no podía traer algo bueno.

Pues lo siento pero, aquí esta su liquidación.- dijo Bill extendiéndole un cheque a la estática muchacha.

No puede.- murmuro la chica.- ¡No puede!- grito levantándose de su asiento, y lanzando chispas (literalmente)- ¡¿Que hice mal aparte de ser yo misma?!

Ya se lo dije…

¡Cállese!- grito, y para su sorpresa, el gerente, de inmediato se quedo callado, aunque hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de hablar, pues habría insistentemente los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Quedo muy impactada, había hecho magia accidentalmente, el ministerio no tardaría en llegar…


	2. Cap 2 Huyendo de nuevo

Cap

**Cap. 2 Huyendo de nuevo.**

¡Cállese!- grito, y para su sorpresa, el gerente, de inmediato se quedo callado, aunque hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de hablar, pues habría insistentemente los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Quedo muy impactada, había hecho magia accidentalmente, el ministerio no tardaría en llegar…

Estaba helada, no tenia idea de que haría ahora, y, de improviso, vino a su mente el carné de desaparición, así que sin pensarlo ni medio segundo mas, tomo su cheque y desapareció, a la vez, que notaba, como unas veinte figuras encapuchadas se aparecían en medio del despacho.

Apareció en su pequeño cuarto, y corrió a la pequeña caja fuerte que tenia debajo de la cama, y la abrió poniendo su combinación: 0-1-3-1-1-9 (n/a: Son los días de los cumpleaños, de Ron el 1 de marzo, de Harry el 31 de julio y de Hermione 19 de septiembre). La abrió y saco una caja alargada, de donde saco su varita, sintió un cosquilleo en las manos al tocarla, hacia tanto que no la usaba. Con un movimiento de esta, una mochila negra salió del armario, y con otro, toda su ropa se estaba guardando en esta sin problema alguno, se alegraba de siempre tener una ruta de escape, y en esta ocasión lo único que tenia previsto, era esa mochila hechizada para que todo cupiera en ella. Saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo, y los dejo en la cocina, de la cual tomo varias latas y frascos con comida y bebida para algunos días, tomo una bolsa muy grande de abajo de la cama y la pequeña caja fuerte, y los metió también en la mochila.

A toda velocidad se cambio de ropa por unos jeans y una playera, se acomodo una gruesa capa negra y cerro la mochila, que se puso segundos antes de comprender que ahora si, en definitiva, no estaba a salvo.

Justo antes de que se decidiera a desaparecerse otra vez, unas diez personas aparecieron rodeándola amenazantes con su varita lista para atacar sin compasión alguna. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzo su varita, lista para lo que viniera.

Señorita ¿me pregunto por que no esta registrada en el ministerio? – dijo una voz masculina y apagada, pero sarcástica, que venia de unos de los que estaban enfrente de ella.

Seguramente es una sangre sucia que logro escapar a la purga.- dijo una voz femenina, fría y con un dejo de locura detrás de ella, justo antes de sentir como la tomaba del cuello y le apuntaba a este con su varita.

¡No consiento que me llamen así!- grito Hermione humillada, mientras que se soltaba quien sabe como de su captora, y atrapándola, usándola de escudo.

Mátala.- dijo la mujer después de que se le cayo la capucha, dejando ver una cabellera negra y larga.

No Bellatrix, te podría herir.- replico con hombre junto a ellas, que se bajo la capucha de inmediato.

No me interesa Rodolphus, es una maldita sangre sucia.- replico Bellatrix enfadada.- ¡Es mas importante que ella muera, a que yo viva!- agrego antes sentir el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

Adiós Bella.- susurro Hermione en su oído con sumo desprecio, antes de volver a poner su varita en su espalda.- _Sectusempra_.- murmuro antes de aventarla contra su marido y escabullirse en medio del jaleo que se armo, al ver a Bellatrix desangrarse por las múltiples heridas en la espalda provocadas por la chica, que ahora corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de el edificio ante la sorprendida mirada de sus ahora ex vecinos. Aparentemente sin notar a los tres aún encapuchados que la seguían a toda velocidad.

Salió del edificio, aún corriendo, volteo a ver a sus perseguidores, y casi se cae al notar unos fríos ojos grises que se le hacían conocidos, como de otra vida, apresuro el paso y entro a un callejón oscuro donde, sin que los perseguidores lo notaran, se hizo un hechizo desilucionador, y espero a que entraran al callejón.

Se escapo, Malfoy.- dijo un hombre que se bajo la capucha, y de inmediato reconoció como Blaise Zabinni, y, tenia que reconocer, que se veía bien, pero el no era la opción por el momento.

¿De verdad Zabinni? Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta en lo absoluto.- replico el hombre a su lado, con la voz fría, arrastrando las palabras con un sarcasmo tan frío, que la hizo estremecer, mas no desistió, espero un poco mas.

Cállate Draco esto no sirve de nada.- le espeto de forma desagradable, la ultima persona con una voz femenina, prepotente, que reconoció como la de Pansy Parkinson.

¡Cállate tu estúpida!- grito el rubio mientras le daba una bofetada que la tiro al suelo. Decidió que su plan fallaría si no se apuraba, así que actuó. Apunto su varita contra la chica que seguía en el suelo y murmuro: _Petrificus_ y la chica quedo en la posición que tenia. Luego apunto a Zabinni, y murmuro:_ Desmaius_ y el joven cayo de inmediato, lo cual provoco que Malfoy se pusiera en guardia, pero ella tenia el elemento sorpresa, así que de improviso, grito _Expelliermus_ e hizo saltar la varita del chico a su mano, desactivo el hechizo que tenia con un movimiento de su varita.

Hola Draco.- dijo fríamente al salir de las sombras.

Esa voz…- replico el joven, pues su voz, activo algún recuerdo en su memoria.- Yo te conozco, lo se…

Si me conoces…- dijo Hermione.- _Incarcero_.- agrego antes de que unas gruesas cuerdas se enroscaran alrededor del rubio.

¡Suéltame asquerosa…!- grito el chico.

¿Sangre sucia?- completo la joven.- Lee un libro, estúpido hurón. No has cambiado ni tu vocabulario.- agrego antes de tomarlo del brazo y desaparecer con el.

Un joven rubio, estaba sentado en una silla afuera de una tienda de campaña, en un bosque bastante tupido, atado a ella por completo, de pies hasta los hombros. Se veía sucio, desaliñado y muy demacrado. De improviso, de la tienda vio salir a una joven, bien abrigada.

¡Eh!- grito al verla.- ¿Ya se te olvido tu secuestrado? Tengo hambre.

No me interesa. Por mi te dejaría morir de hambre.- susurro la chica mordasmente.

¿Quien eres?- pregunto el chico por enésima vez en la semana.

Cuando te acuerdes de quien soy, te daré de comer, hurón.- agrego antes de amordasarlo y prender la fogata para su desayuno.- ¿Así que tienes hambre?- inquirió cuando el olor de los huevos que se preparaba desesperaba mas al rubio.- Supongo que quieres piedad.- no era una pregunta.- ¿Tu alguna vez tuviste piedad de mi?- pregunto acercándose a el y quitándole la mordaza.

No se quien eres.- replico Draco desesperadamente.

Vamos, a penas te deje de ver seguido hace cuatro años, aunque la ultima vez que te vi…- dijo Hermione con ira y odio.- … me estabas torturando, y me dejaste por muerta en medio de un bosque, después de que vi morir al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo.- agrego al ver como la comprensión invadía el rostro del joven.

Granger…- susurro al reconocerla por completo.- No puede ser, estas muerta…

Si, tan muerta como lo estas tu ahora.- le espeto la chica con sarcasmo levantándose y poniéndole un pedazo de pan duro y medio enmohecido en la boca.

¿Quieres vengarte?- pregunto el ojigris.

Si, y no, de ti no me vengare… aún.- dijo Hermione con voz macabra.

Entonces ¿que quieres?

Información.- respondió la chica.

¿De que?

De todo, que fue de los Weasley, de la orden, todo.- murmuro la chica con los ojos con un fuego increíble.

¿No deberías mejor esconderte? Después de todo te salvaste de milagro de no parar en Azkaban, el mundo mágico ya no es lo que era Granger, cambio, no puedes reintegrarte.

Eso lo decido yo oxigenado.- le espeto la chica, sacando su varita y apuntándole a la cara amenazadoramente.

Bueno ¿que quieres saber?- pregunto resignado el muchacho.

Una señora pelirroja, aunque algo canosa, y regordeta, bajaba por el camino de una colina, cuando llegaba por la mitad, reconoció un pequeño sendero a su derecha, camino por este con cierta dificultad, pues claramente el objetivo de este era que nadie pasara, al menos con facilidad. Saco su varita y se detuvo, con un movimiento de la varita, una puerta apareció frente a ella, la abrió y entro.

¡Mama! ¿Estas bien? ¡Tardaste mucho!- dijo una muchacha pelirroja y delgada, con brillantes ojos castaños.

Claro Ginny, estoy bien, solo que el chico se tardo mas que de costumbre.- respondió Molly Weasley a su hija, que la veía preocupada. Vivían en una casa que encontraron antes de que la segunda guerra los alcanzara, y la adaptaron a algo parecido a un hogar cuando se vieron obligados a huir. La estancia parecía haber sido construida por partes, había tres distintos tipos de sillones, uno negro de piel desgastada para tres personas, uno de madera rústica, también desgastada, con tapiz de un verde horrible para cuatro personas y uno azul cielo para tres personas; tenían una mesa redonda y desgastada, con diez sillas a su alrededor, todas con diferentes tapizados, y en diversos estados de deterioro; en general, la casa estaba limpia, y era amplia, constaba de tres pisos.

Mamá, llegaste.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la señora.

Si Bill, y Charlie ¿Donde esta?- replico Molly al dar vuelta y ver a su hijo.

Salió con papá a ver si encontraban algo.- contesto Bill. Una melena rubia apareció tras el.

_Señoga, gegeso._- dijo Fleur Weasley, antes Delacour.

Si Fleur, regrese ¿donde están los demás?- pregunto sin destino fijo.

Fred y George, parecen querer morir de inanición, no han salido de su cuarto para nada, Percy y Penelope, están arreglando el jardín, ya sabes como son de obsesivos, papá y Charlie salieron a, bueno, tu sabes, y pues Fleur y yo preparábamos de comer, mientras Bill seguía de flojo.- contesto Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina a continuar con lo que estaba, seguida de Fleur.

Pongan dos sillas mas en la mesa por favor.- dijo Molly antes de subir a su dormitorio.

¿Para quienes?- pregunto Bill siguiéndola.

Todo a su tiempo hijo.- replico Molly entrando a su dormitorio y cerrando su puerta.

Draco y Hermione caminaban por un frondoso bosque, el primero iba atado, utilizaba unos jeans y una playera verde, la chica llevaba puesto un pantalón tipo cargo azul marino y una playera blanca, a juego con unos lentes oscuros, ambos con capa, y ella cargaba una mochila que apenas y hacía algo de bulto.

¿Como se que no era un truco?- pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban cuesta abajo por un camino en medio de una colina.

No lo sabes.- contesto Draco fríamente.- Desátame, créeme que no se les va a hacer normal verme así.

Me importa poco lo que se les haga normal.- le espeto la chica con un movimiento de su varita, dejando al rubio desatado.

Si, y por eso me haces caso.- replico Draco con sarcasmo.

Ya cállate, y dime que vamos bien.- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Si vamos bien, es en el siguiente sendero.- contesto Draco cansinamente.


	3. Cap 3 La nueva madriguera

Cap

**Cap. 3 La nueva madriguera.**

Ya cállate, y dime que vamos bien.- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Si vamos bien, es en el siguiente sendero.- contesto Draco cansinamente.- Aquí.- dijo un rato después, señalando un sendero a su derecha, muy poblado de plantas, e irregular en el suelo.

Si que quieren seguridad ¿no?- comento la chica mientras caminaban trabajosamente.

No me vas a decir que no lo entiendes.- replico el rubio sarcásticamente.

A mi ninguna de las medidas de seguridad que tome me sirvió. ¿Con que nombre me vas a presentar?- pregunto cuando iban por la mitad.

Laura Montoya.- respondió Draco.- Es lo único que se me ocurrió.- replico al ver la cara de asco de la chica.- Eres de origen español, no sabes ingles, te estas escondiendo por ser hija de muggles. ¿Algo mas?

Supongo que no debo hablar.

A menos que sepas español.- replico el chico enfadado.- Llegamos.- dijo deteniéndose de pronto, en un lugar donde no había nada.

¿A que crees que juegas idiota?- pregunto la chica sacando su varita y apuntándole con ella.

Cálmate, hay que hacer un contramaleficio…- le dijo arrebatándole la varita a la chica y haciendo un movimiento con ella, se la regreso tras apuntarle con ella y susurrar _Lingua_ y apuntarse a si mismo.- Ahora entiendes el español, y lo puedes hablar, el básico, no digas nada difícil o acabaras hablando en ingles.

Bien.- replico la chica al ver que una puerta se materializaba frente a ellos.- Así que aquí es…

Si.- dijo Draco tocando la puerta con el puño. Casi inmediatamente esta se abrió dejando ver un par de ojos castaños que los veían con algo de susto.

La contraseña Malfoy.- ordeno la voz de Ginny Weasley desde adentro.

¿Tengo que decirla?- pregunto fríamente y con una mueca.

Solo si quieres entrar, idiota.- replico la chica.

En… algo… compartimos… opinión…- dijo Hermione en su español chapuzado.

Cállate…- dijo Draco en el mismo idioma.- _Gryffindor a ganar._- dijo el rubio en ingles de nuevo.

Bien dicho…- le espeto la chica dejándolos pasar, viendo con desconfianza a la chica que no se quitaba las gafas. Toda la familia Weasley estaba sentada en la destartalada mesa, había dos lugares, que obviamente eran para ellos. Draco y Hermione se sentaron en medio de Charlie y Bill, el cual estaba junto a su esposa, junto a ella los gemelos, después Percy y su novia, Penelope, después estaban Ginny, la señora y el señor Weasley.

Eh, buenas tardes.- dijo Draco con el incomodo silencio que provocaba su llegada cada semana.

Buenas tardes Draco cariño.- dijo Molly.- Te vez muy desmejorado, esas misiones te están consumiendo.- dijo viéndolo con ojo valuativo.

No Molly, estoy mejor que otros días.- respondió el rubio con la sonrisa mas cálida que encontró.- Bueno, les presento a Laura Montoya.- dijo mientras los gemelos veían a la chica de arriba a abajo con cara de tratar de reconocerla, al igual que toda la mesa, excepto por Molly y Ginny.

Un gusto.- dijo Fleur levantándose y extendiéndole la mano, mano que no acepto.

Perdónenla, no habla ingles.- la excusó Draco.- No seas idiota, pórtate como la gente.- la recrimino en español de nuevo.

No se preocupen, comamos.- dijo Arthur. En silencio empezaron a almorzar, poco a poco la platica se fue generalizando, exceptuando a Hermione, Laura para ellos, que estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían, y pudo, con esto, comprobar que lo que Malfoy dijo, era cierto, si bien, los Weasleys no eran felices, pues perdieron a un integrante, al menos, su vida era llevadera y a pesar de que se escondían, tenían ciertas libertades gracias a la protección de Draco, que, ahora tenia bajo su protección a mas de un fugitivo del nuevo ministerio, que poco a poco iba erradicando a las familias de hijos de muggles y a los que en su opinión eran "traidores a la sangre".

Y, Fred, George. ¿Por que no fueron por comida con su padre?- pregunto Molly durante el postre, que consistía en una especie de helado cortado de fresa.

Por que eso de hurgar en los peores lugares para encontrar algo de comer…- respondió George.

… definitivamente no es lo nuestro, además…- continuo Fred.

… papá y Charlie se las arreglaron…

…sin ayuda de nadie.- completo Fred sonriendo. Se veían cansados, ojerosos y pálidos, mas George, que parecía enfermo.

Eso no los escusa, podrían haber sido necesarios.- los recrimino severamente.

Draco ¿Crees que podrías traerme un par de revistas nuevas?- pregunto Fleur, que por cierto, jamas dudaba en expresar sus deseos, a quien se dejara.

Claro. ¿De que?- pregunto cortésmente.

Ah, no se, de lo que sea, supongo que no hay mucho de donde _elegig_.- replico la rubia sonriendo.

Bueno, tratare de traer algo que no tenga que ver con la erradicación de muggles.- contesto irónico el chico, notando la repentina tensión de Hermione que había soltado su cuchara y se había parado de repente.

Baño.- susurro en español al rubio, que asintió, y se escuso con sus anfitriones, la acompaño arriba, donde estaba el pequeño baño. Nunca notaron, a la pequeña figura pelirroja que los siguió.- ¿Revistas acerca de la erradicación de muggles?- pregunto alterada la ex castaña, olvidaron la precaución de hablar en español.

Te dije que ya nada es lo que era antes Her… Laura…

Merlin, Draco, jamas dijiste que tomaran medidas tan drásticas.- replico Hermione a la desesperada.

Jamas lo preguntaste.- dijo Draco impaciente.- Tu querías saber de los Weasley, y aquí están, bien, vivos, querías saber de la Orden, y te conté todo lo que se. No nos pongas mas en riesgo, diles quien eres, y quédate aquí, no tiene sentido lo que quieres hacer.- agrego casi suplicante.

Vamos Draco, no seas cobarde, se como hacerlo, y lo voy a hacer, decirle a los Weasley quien soy, es resignarme a vivir escondida con ellos.- contesto Hermione sacando una varita de su mochila.- Toma.- dijo extendiéndosela a su dueño, el chico la tomo titubeante.

¿Gracias?- pregunto el chico sarcástico.

Si, después de aquí, tu regresas a lo tuyo y yo, a lo mío, gracias por todo hurón.- dijo Hermione antes de salir del cuarto donde se habían refugiado, no alcanzo a salir por completo, cuando Draco la había tomado del brazo y la jalo hacía el, se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos.

Por favor, no te arriesgues.- dijo Draco dulcemente.

¿Desde cuando te preocupo?- pregunto Hermione perspicazmente.

No creo que sea momento de que hablemos de eso.- dijo Draco con evasivas.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuando va a ser momento?

Cuando no arriesgues todo, solo por vengarte.- dijo el rubio antes de tomarla por la barbilla y unir sus labios con los de la chica. Sin pensar que estaban en casa ajena, que en cualquier momento los descubrirían, y que a pesar de todo, seguían siendo, muy en el fondo, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, una sangre sucia y un sangre limpia, enemigos desde siempre. Se besaron hasta que el aire reclamo entrar a sus pulmones.

Esto, no volverá a pasar.- dijo Hermione antes de zafarse, muy a su pesar, de el abrazo del rubio. Se encamino a la puerta.

Hermione…- llamo Draco, la chica volteo en seguida.- Me preocupas desde siempre.- dijo antes de tomar el camino que ella iba a tomar antes, salió, dejándola hecha un mar de confusión, se acomodo las gafas para sol y salió, encontrándose de improviso con Ginny, que tenia la varita levantada.

Tu no eres Laura, y menos eres española.- dijo fríamente. La morena no respondió.- Tu eres Hermione. Mi mejor amiga. Pero no deberías estar aquí, solo que fueras un fantasma. Tu deberías estar muerta, igual que Harry y Ron. ¿Eres un fantasma?- pregunto Ginny.

No se si lo soy, pero mi pena es la de uno.- respondió y se alejo a zancadas dejando feliz, por primera vez en esos años, a la pelirroja, que no bajo tras ella, si no que se encerró en su cuarto.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, Ginny no la delato, bajo las escaleras y se ajusto su capa, sin decir una palabra salió de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo, seguida por el rubio, que se despidió evasivamente, sin notar, que George, salía tras ellos. Se alejaron por el pequeño sendero, hasta llegar al camino principal.

Hermione, espérame.- exclamo Draco. La chica se detuvo.- Ven, no tienes a donde ir.

Eso no te interesa.- dijo la chica.

¡Ya te dije que si me interesa Granger!

¿Hermione Granger? Sabía que te conocía.- dijo una voz cansada tras ellos.

George…- murmuro la chica dándose la vuelta.

Es increíble que estés viva.- replico el chico sin prestar atención.

George, no le digas a nadie que estoy viva por favor.- pidió Hermione quitándose las gafas.

No, claro que no, pero ¿como?- pregunto el chico.

No te puedo contar, por que realmente no lo se.- contesto la chica.

¿Quieres pelear?- pregunto ignorando a Draco que le hacia señas para que no hablara mas.

Es lo único que quiero.- respondió la chica.

Ven mañana, te veo afuera del sendero que conduce a casa, a las ocho cuarenta en punto. No faltes.- agrego antes de caminar de regreso a su casa. La chica reanudo su camino a lado de Draco.

¿Por que creo que no fuiste completamente sincero conmigo?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Por que no quiero que pelees.- replico Draco.

¿Y que? Tu peleas. ¿Por que yo no?- inquirió Hermione.

Por que tu corres mas riesgos que yo.

No, yo ya no tengo nada que perder.- replico la chica dando vuelta a un sendero.

No sabes a donde vas ¿No?

Si se, necesito un lugar donde acampar.

Y dale con eso, ven a mi departamento, ahí nadie te va a encontrar y no esta lejos.- Replico Draco, noto que la chica lo pensaba.- Hay regadera y jacouzzi.- agrego con una sonrisa conciliadora, que derritió a Hermione.

Esta bien, pero solo por hoy.- dijo la chica sonriente, por primera vez en años.

¿Sabias que te vez bellísima sonriendo?- pregunto dándole la mano para que desaparecieran,

No tienes que ser adulador para gustarme.- replico la chica pegándose mas a el.

Lo se.- agrego el chico. Desaparecieron.

¿En serio creían que podían hacer algo en mi contra?- pregunto una voz tan fría como la noche, a la vez que se veían rodeados de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas encabezadas por un hombre, si se le podía decir así, tan blanco como la nieve, con rasgos de una serpiente y con ojos rojos y de rendija, como si fueran de un gato. Una luz verde y cegadora inundo el claro.

Volteo a ambos lados, y se encontró sola, sola, Harry y Ron habían desaparecido, frente a ella, vio un par de hombres, ambos rubios platinados, uno mas joven, y definitivamente eran de lo mas parecidos.

_Crucio…_.- escucho de la voz del mas grande. Sintió el dolor mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida, tal vez alucinando, pero noto que el mas chico, sufría cada vez que ella gritaba de dolor.

Malfoy…- susurro antes de caer desmayada, rendida al dolor que sentía.

Hermione despertó de golpe, sudando y gritando, era increíble que en ese preciso instante, soñara con lo que paso ese día, ese maldito día.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Draco junto a ella.

No, tuve pesadillas.- contesto fríamente volteando a ver al joven, que tenia el torso desnudo, y recordó, que seguramente ella igual, se tapo con la sabana y se levanto de la cama.

¿De que?- pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta. Alcanzo el pantalón de su pijama, se lo puso y fue tras la chica, que había salido por la puerta que daba al baño.

Tuve pesadillas.- repitió la chica viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Draco entro y la abrazo por la espalda.

Cuéntame.- pidió el chico tristemente.

¿Por que cada vez que soy medianamente feliz, el pasado regresa a atormentarme?- pregunto la chica mas para ella que para el.

¿El pasado?

Ese día, Draco, esa semana, vuelven cada noche a atormentarme, solo para que no olvide, que no debería estar contigo.- dijo Hermione.- Que debería estar vengándome, destruyéndolo…- agrego esquivando la mirada de al joven.

Hermione déjame pedirlo una vez mas, salgamos del país, empecemos una nueva vida.- dijo Draco

No, no puedo tener una vida nueva sin dejar atrás la vieja.- dijo Hermione antes de darle un corto y fugas beso en los labios al joven y salir del baño.


	4. Cap 4 A desperate wife

**Cap. 4 A desperate wife.**

Hermione déjame pedirlo una vez mas, salgamos del país, empecemos una nueva vida.- dijo Draco

No, no puedo tener una vida nueva sin dejar atrás la vieja.- dijo Hermione antes de darle un corto y fugas beso en los labios al joven y salir del baño.

La nueva Orden no es lo que esperaba.- dijo Hermione unas horas mas tarde, mientras se pintaba el cabello.

Nada es lo que uno espera.- replico Draco leyendo el periódico.

Mañana me voy.- informo la chica antes de entrar a la regadera.

No puedo decir nada para evitarlo ¿no?- replico el chico dejando a un lado el periódico.

Podrías decirle a tu esposa que me convenza de quedarme.- inquirió sarcástica desde el baño.

No, mejor así…- dijo Draco entrando al baño, encontrándose con una desnuda Hermione que se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla.- Ojalá fueras tu y no ella.

Ojalá no tuviera que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, Draco.- replico la chica vistiéndose.

No tienes que hacerlo.

Si, tengo que hacerlo, soy la única que sabe como.

Podrías decirme más y te ayudaría.- dijo el chico.

No quiero que te arriesgues.- dijo Hermione acercándose a el y pasando una mano por el rostro del joven.- No soportaría perderte a ti también.

Ni yo perderte y aun así te dejare ir.

Eso quiere decir que tú me quieres más que yo a ti.- dijo la chica con una risa estúpida.

Eso ya lo sabíamos.- dijo Draco con fingida indignación.

Vamos tengo hambre.- dijo la chica haciendo salir al joven del baño, y se dirigieron a la bella cocina del lujoso departamento de Draco.- ¿Tienes algo que no sea comida de microondas?- pregunto la chica buscando en las alacenas.

No.- replico el chico.- Llevas una semana aquí, ¿no lo habías notado?

Tenia la esperanza de cambiar de menú.- replico la chica sacando un par de paquetes de la nevera.- No es que no me encanten las cenas congeladas, pero podrías comprar cosas de otro tipo, ¿has pensado que esto podría darte cáncer?

¿Que es cáncer?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

Una enfermedad.

Ah…

Y es mortal.

También la viruela de dragón y sigo vivo.- replico Draco viendo a la chica meter un paquete en el horno de microondas.

Pero el cáncer es una enfermedad muggle.- inquirió la chica sonriendo.

Pero tiene que tener una cura mágica.- aseguro el chico absurdamente.

Ninguna descubierta aún, así que por el momento solo hay cura muggle, y te deja calvo.- explico la joven sonriendo.

No creo que estar calvo sea sexy.- comento el chico pasando una mano por su rubio cabello.

No, nada, a menos que seas tu.- replico la chica mientras servia la comida, ya descongelada, en un par de platos.

¿Entonces, hasta calvo sería sexy?- pregunto arrogante.

No se ¿te rapo para que lo averigüemos?- le espeto la chica mientras caminaban al comedor.

No, así estoy bien gracias.- dijo el joven mientras se sentaban.

Si, estas muy bien.- replico Hermione pícaramente. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos más profundos. Por ejemplo, la chica, repasaba su plan una, y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún fallo. El joven, pensaba en que no quería dejarla ir, que le encantaría divorciarse y que mataría para sacar a la joven que tenia delante del país.

¿Que vas a necesitar para irte?- pregunto Draco.

Nada fuera de lo común, en mi mochila traigo de todo, excepto tal vez, dinero.- replico la chica, antes de que el silencio se reapoderara de ellos. De repente, escucharon un estrépito en el vestíbulo. Se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus varitas, caminaron cautelosamente fuera de la cocina, y se sobresaltaron al escuchar una fría voz femenina.

¡Draco! ¡¿Estas aquí, idiota?!- dijo la voz.- ¡Respóndeme imbécil! ¡Una semana! ¡Una semana sin una sola noticia tuya! ¿Que diablos te crees? ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Tienes que avisarme donde diablos estas! ¡Sal ya, idiota!

Deja de hablarme así Pansy, mi invitada se siente incomoda.- susurro Draco a la espalda de la joven que tenía enfrente.

¿Invitada? ¿Otra de tus zorras?- pregunto Pansy hoscamente. Se dio la vuelta mostrando a una joven de lacio cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y con fleco, tenía unas bellas, aunque algo toscas facciones, su tez era muy blanca, iba muy maquillada, y utilizaba una túnica verde ceñida a su bello cuerpo. Hermione a penas pudo contener la risa, Draco se puso serio al escuchar tal apelativo y Pansy, noto perfectamente ese cambio.

Haber estúpida, te digo que te cayes.- dijo Draco enfadado.- No hables de lo que no sabes.

¡Que no se! ¡Seguramente es una de tus prostitutas! ¡Una de las golfas con las que me engañas!- grito Pansy.

Le pido, señora Malfoy, que mida su lenguaje, no estamos en un barrio.- dijo Hermione fríamente.

¡Ah, pero si es una puta bien hablada!- replico Pansy roja de ira.

Señora Malfoy, por favor, no sabe lo que esta diciendo.- replico la ex- Gryffindor casi soltando la carcajada.

Pansy, si dices algo mas vamos a estar en problemas, por favor, ya cállate.- dijo Draco fingiendo el susto que no sentía, en realidad, le costaba mucho fingir, por dentro, estaba soltando la carcajada.

¿Problemas? ¡Tú y yo ya no podemos tener más problemas! ¡Tenemos demasiados problemas con el señor! ¡Tus desapariciones lo hacen sospechar de ti! ¡Y peor aun! ¡De mi!- grito Pansy al borde de la histeria.

¿El señor? ¿Ustedes pueden verlo a la cara? ¿Lo han visto de verdad?- pregunto Hermione, intentando imitar el susurro frenético que había escuchado en varias ocasiones de Bellatrix. Draco casi suelta la carcajada.

¡Que te importa! ¡Este es problema mío y de mi marido!- grito Pansy.- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

¡Esta no es tu casa, estúpida! ¡Hasta donde se todo esto, hasta tu horrible túnica, son míos!- replico Draco, Hermione estuvo a punto de reírse.- No consiento que le hables así a la señorita, ella, va a ser nuestra recomendada.- agrego dejando perpleja a la morena.

¿Que? ¿Ella? ¿Es sangre pura?- pregunto a su marido, que asintió.- ¡Oh!- exclamo.- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención…-dijo.- Soy Pansy Malfoy.- agrego extendiendo la mano temerosa, mano que la otra morena no tomo, y se limito a verla fríamente, antes de darle la espalda y caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde había puesto sus cosas, tomo su varita he hizo un hechizo silenciador al cuarto. Soltó la carcajada y se tumbo en la cama sosteniéndose el estomago. Sonaron unos golpes suaves en la puerta, antes de que se asomara la platinada cabellera de Draco por esta. El joven entro y se largo a reír abrazado de la ojimiel.

Tu mujer es increíble.- comento la chica.- Ya se por que no la quieres.

Si, bueno, siempre ha sido así, insoportable.- replico el joven.- Tuve que improvisar, te llamas Chiffon Wilson, eres estadounidense, de Nueva Orleans.- suspiro.- Mañana te tengo los papeles, mágicos y muggles, por lo que necesites, tienes que hacer berrinche ahora, salte enojadisima, pensaba que dijeras algo de los sangre pura que se comportan… bueno, tu sabes, se supone que vienes de una muy prestigiosa familia sangre pura.- completo viendo atentamente a la joven, que estaba sumamente atenta a cada palabra del rubio, como si las absorbiera.

Bueno, pues supongo que me tengo que ir ya, y hacer mi mejor acento.- dijo la morena levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

Si, eso…- respondió el chico antes de jalarla y besarla apasionadamente.- ¿Te vas a un hotel?

No tengo dinero, voy a acampar.- replico Hermione.

Bueno, tu no, pero yo si, toma.- dijo Draco dándole un fajo de billetes y una bolsita con galeones, sickles y nuts.

Pero…

Si no quieres usarlo ahora, no importa, cuando empieces con tu farsa, vas a necesitarlo, de todas formas voy abrirte una cuenta en Gringotts y en algún banco muggle, para cubrir las apariencias.- agrego ante la casi negativa de la joven.

Gracias.- dijo Hermione antes de besarlo de nuevo y después de guardar el dinero en su mochila y darle un fugaz beso, puso su mejor cara de enojo, y salió de la habitación, seguida de Draco.- ¡Esto es inaudito señor Malfoy.- grito.

¡Chiffon, podemos discutirlo antes! ¡Le juro que no es mi culpa!- replico Draco.

¡Pero si de su esposa! ¡Debí buscar a los Lestrange desde el principio!

¡Por favor! ¡No nos haga esto! ¡Dependíamos de usted!

Señorita Wilson por favor…- susurro Pansy aterrorizada por la mirada que le dirigía su marido.- Si hubiese sabido…

¡Es increíble que trate así a sus invitados señora Malfoy, y es increíble, que siendo usted sangre pura se comporte como una vulgar muggle sin educación!- agrego antes de dirigirse a la puerta en la que se detuvo para dar impacto a su salida.- Lo localizare, señor Malfoy, y le diré que decidí. Por lo pronto regreso al anonimato, y pobres de ustedes, si hablan de este encuentro.- completo antes de salir y dirigirse al elevador, donde se desternillo de la risa, jamas, ni en sus sueños mas estúpidos y fantasiosos, se vio a si misma gritándole a una aterrorizada Pansy Parkinson, y menos que ese temor lo provocaba ella.

Pero la risa la abandono pronto, ahora si, la venganza tenia que empezar, había dado el primer paso, tenía gente dentro del circulo mas cercano a El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado, uno sin engaños, a otro con uno grande (Pansy), y ellos, en su momento, le ayudarían mas de lo que se podían siquiera imaginar. Decidió ir a un hotel, después de todo, era el ultimo día que Jane Klein se presentaría en publico, después, Chiffon Wilson aparecería, y se vengaría, en nombre de Hermione Granger, así, que decidió disfrutar en un cinco estrellas, tan solo para relajarse un poco.


	5. Cap 5 Acabando con el principio 1 de 3

**Cap. 5 Acabando con el principio. (1 de 3)**

Hermione se despertó esa mañana en la cama de un motel de paso, se le veía pálida y algo ojerosa, su cabello, había crecido bastante, aunque conservaba el flequillo y el color negro. Busco a tientas su varita y se desperezo, se ducho y se vistió con unos vaqueros raídos y una playera roja, se ato el cabello en una coleta y se paso un cepillo por el fleco, para que no se le alborotara mucho. Empaco todas sus cosas en su mochila y la dejo junto a la puerta.

Hacia como dos semanas que había encontrado uno de los cuatro horrocruxes que les falto destruir hacia dos años, lo había destruido, pues ella, aunque nadie lo sabía, tenía la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Este horrocrux no le fue difícil de encontrar, pues estaba en el cementerio del Pequeño Ganglenton, en la tumba de Tom Riddle Senior, y era la copa de Hufflepuff. Faltaban, según sus cuentas, el relicario de Slytherin, Naggini y el mismo Lord.

Esta vez, todo estaba planeado, dejaría las cosas en su habitación, luego regresaría al bosque donde los habían capturado años atrás, donde estaban seguros, estaba el medallón verdadero. El plan era simple, ir, afrontar el trauma para tomar el relicario y regresar al motel por sus cosas. ¿Que podía salir mal?

Todo, en realidad.

Pero se decidió a ir, se ajusto su capa, y salió con paso decidido del motel, en el portal dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Camino y camino por el tupido bosque que se habría a su alrededor, las piernas le dolían, tenia sed y algo de hambre, y aún no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

El cansancio estaba llegando a su punto máximo, cuando lo vio: un enorme árbol de unos nueve o diez metros tan grueso que no lograba ver los árboles detrás de este, saco su varita y la agito en dirección al árbol que brillo intensamente, al apagarse dejo ver varios huecos que ascendían como una escalera hasta perderse de vista.

Se quedo parada analizando si debía o no subir, no era que le trajera los mejores recuerdos de su vida ese lugar, después de varios minutos se decidió y subió.

A cada paso que daba, cada peldaño que subía, cada vez que quedaba mas lejos de el suelo, sus dudas aumentaban mas, ¿alguien habría encontrado ese lugar después de que los capturaron? ¿lo habían destruido? ¿seguiría todo como lo dejaron ella, su amigo y su novio, hacía dos largos años?

Pronto lo averiguaría, pues ya notaba la puerta oculta hecha de la misma madera que el árbol.

Estaba a un par de metros, estiro la mano cuando estuvo casi frente y toco tres veces, la puerta se abrió al momento.

Sentada en medio de la gran habitación oculta en el secoya, vio dos enormes mochilas de campamento con armazón junto a una mochila cualquiera que reconoció como suya, en esas mochilas, estaba lo que fue la vida de Harry, Ron y ella cuando emprendieron ese viaje. Al otro lado de la habitación reposaban tres bolsas de dormir y por un momento, quiso recostarse en la de Ron y estrecharla contra si, esperando que aún conservara el olor a el chico del que había estado tan enamorada.

Pero resistió la tentación y se levanto, su coronilla casi tocaba el tosco techo de madera, camino a las mochilas y saco de la mochila negra, que había pertenecido a Harry, un par de camisas sucias, un libro, varias revistas, y algo que la trastornó, un libro de empastado rojo, que, al abrirlo dejo ver fotografías mágicas que se movían y saludaban, y otras muggles, que condenaban a sus ocupantes a permanecer con una sonrisa inerte por siempre.

Volteo las paginas hasta que encontró una fotografía que la movió entera, eran Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella, afuera de la madriguera, que se veía espectacular, limpia, y adornada con guirnaldas doradas y blancas, los cuatro estaban ataviados con sus mejores galas, cada chica tomaba la mano de su novio y de vez en vez le regalaban un beso en la mejilla, de la foto entraban y salían con regularidad Bill Weasley y Fleur, su esposa, vestidos con un traje y un vestido de novia respectivamente. Era la boda de Fleur y Bill. El recuerdo de ese día la invadió por completo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio el lujo de derramar lagrimas cuando vio a esa gente que tanto quería sonriendo en uno de los mas felices días de su vida.

***** Flash Back *****

La madriguera lucia espectacular, todo eran flores y guirnaldas, era la boda de el mayor de los engendros Weasley, y eso era todo un evento.

Hermione y Ron caminaban de la mano por el jardín, la chica estaba a medio arreglar, peinada y maquillada, pero en pantuflas y bata, Ron utilizaba unos jeans y una playera de forma despreocupada.

No te ofendas Ron, pero todavía me falta vestirme.- dijo Hermione sonriendo tiernamente a su amigo.

Si, no voy a tardar mucho.- dijo Ron sentándose en una banca del jardín.- Ven.- agrego invitándola a sentarse.

¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica.

Te quiero.- replico Ron atropelladamente. La muchacha quedo muda.- Si tu no me quieres, yo entiendo yo…- se vio interrumpido por los sedosos labios de Hermione en los suyos, torpemente, Ron correspondió al beso que ambos anhelaban tanto hasta ese momento, después de un momento se separaron y se sonrieron.

Me tengo que ir.- dijo Hermione levantándose.- Tengo que vestirme.

Pero si así te vez hermosa.- ironizó el chico.

Yo también te quiero.- replico la chica antes de darle un corto beso al muchacho. Subió al cuarto de Ginny tan roja como un tomate y entro torpemente, para encontrarse con su pelirroja amiga, que al parecer, vio lo que paso pues en cuanto entro, se lanzo a sus brazos con una exclamación de alegría.

¿En que quedaron?- interrogo antes de soltarla.

En nada.- respondió la castaña aun roja.

¡Dios! ¡Pero si ustedes son más lentos! ¡Vamos a acabar con tu maquillaje! ¡Así no va a tener dudas!- dijo Ginny con genuina alegría.

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se aferro a la fotografía mientras sollozaba en silencio. Al calmarse cerro el álbum de fotografías y con un movimiento de su varita lo mando al motel. Continuo buscando hasta ver una pequeña caja redondeada de donde saco el famoso guardapelo falso que encontraron Dumbledore y Harry años atrás.

Lo guardo en la bolsa de su capa y se acerco a las bolsas de dormir y tomo entre sus manos el de _su_ Ron y lo estrecho hacia ella, las lágrimas regresaron junto con los recuerdos.

***** Flash Back *****

La ceremonia ya había terminado, todos estaban en el banquete, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la misma mesa, y la castaña y el pelirrojo no evitaron verse con complicidad durante toda la comida. Cuando la música comenzó, Ginny llevo a rastras a Harry a bailar, y Ron y Hermione quedaron solos, incómodos y en silencio.

¿Y?- soltó Hermione.

¿Y, que?- replico el muchacho tan rojo como su cabello.

¿Que va a pasar ahora, contigo y conmigo?- inquirió la muchacha tristemente.

Ya te dije que te quiero ¿no?

Si, pero eso no es una declaración.- dijo la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente, y con cierta malicia.

¡Merlin! ¿Quieres que te pida que seas mi novia?- pregunto Ron palideciendo.

No, a menos que sea lo que quieres.- dijo la muchacha conteniendo la respiración.

Bueno…- replico el muchacho.- ¿Quieresserminovia?- pregunto a toda velocidad.

No entendí mucho, pero si lo que dijiste es lo que creo, si quiero.- dijo Hermione antes de ser abrazada por el joven que tenía frente a ella, se besaron dulcemente hasta que los gemelos llegaron y jalaron a Ron hasta la fuente que adornaba el altar donde se oficio la boda, y lo arrojaron dentro, para la total y completa diversión de su novia.

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

Las lagrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas, mientras aferraba con mas fuerza la bolsa de dormir, que con un movimiento de su varita, la mando al motel, antes de salir de su antiguo escondite, y continuar su travesía, con una botella de agua que encontró en la habitación.


	6. Cap 6 Acabando con el principio 2 de 3

**Cap. 6 Acabando con el principio (2 de 3)**

Ya había dejado atrás el escondite del árbol, y caminaba pesadamente por el bosque, y un escalofrío la invadió cuando se detuvo a descansar en un árbol caído, que reconoció de su primera excursión por ese bosque.

Reconoció, que en ese árbol se había sentado con Ron y Harry, descansando de su travesía desde el árbol, pero no se dejo caer, al contrario, simplemente se levanto y con una energía renovada y frenética camino con una seguridad mayor a la que sentía, recordando los indicios que habían visto, buscando rastros de magia que la conducieran a su destino.

Camino, y camino, hasta que un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal, pero no fue un cosquilleo normal, fue un cosquilleo que se le hacía mas conocido de lo que le gustaría, un cosquilleo que había sentido años atrás, un cosquilleo que le indico que iba por el camino correcto, acababa de sentir rastros de magia, una poderosa magia.

Entonces, paso: una enorme acromantula salió de la espesura del bosque, y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Hermione no supo como reaccionar, salvo por brincar como pudo a un lado, escapando por los pelos de la enorme araña. Suponía que algo así pasaría, el Lord había reforzado la seguridad de ese lugar.

Se enderezo y puso su varita a punto, no se rendiría sin luchar, era muy Gryffindor como para no pelear, aunque aun no se explicaba que hacía ahí el animalejo, si el creía que todos los que sabían de los horrocruxes habían muerto.

La acromantula pareció recordar que ella estaba ahí, pues se volvió a lanzar en pos de ella, con la furia que fue capaz de acumular, grito a todo pulmón _¡¡¡Araña Exumai!!!*_ lo cual solo pareció enfurecer mas a la bestia, que tras tambalearse un momento por el poder del hechizo que la joven había utilizado, volvió al ataque chasqueando sus pinzas frenéticamente.

Hermione se había debilitado un poco tras su primer ataque, y cuando la acromantula trato de alcanzarla, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y las pinzas del animal, le abrieron una enorme herida en la pierna derecha, que al momento comenzó a sangrar, la aterrorizada joven, con un chillido histérico, alzo su varita en dirección a su pierna, y empezó a casi gritar _¡__Episkey! ¡ Episkey! ¡Episkey!_, una y otra vez, sin resultado alguno.

Pero sin tiempo de hacer nada mas, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se puso en guardia. La acromantula la estudiaba con sus ocho enormes y brillantes ojos, como esperando que ella atacara primero. Pero Hermione no ataco, espero pacientemente a recuperar sus fuerzas y a acumular la suficiente magia para cuando la bestia atacara de nuevo.

Con gran velocidad, la acromantula volvió a envestir, con tanta fuerza que creyó que no lograría defenderse a tiempo. Con una agilidad que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, grito a todo pulmón _¡¡¡Protego!!!_ Seguido de un _Flipendo _y un _Incendio_, que en cuanto chocaron contra la enorme araña, provocaron que tras tambalearse un poco por el hechizo escudo, se tambaleara el doble por el hechizo de repulsión y que en su negro y espeso pelaje, se iniciaran unas llamas tan grandes, que parecía un pequeño sol iluminando todo a su alrededor.

La gigantesca araña, comenzó a revolcarse por todo el lugar, con frenéticos chasquidos y una especie de chillido continuo, que delataba el dolor que sentía.

Hermione se alejo cuanto pudo, y se dedico a curarse la pierna con mucha paciencia. Poco después, vio que la araña ya había dejado de chillar y de moverse, y que era solo una enorme bola de fuego, inerte. Así que se levanto y apago las llamas del cadáver de la acromantula, de los arboles y de el piso, donde había provocado estragos severos.

Unos minutos después, caminaba con una gran cojera y dolor en su pierna, ella no se rendiría, menos por unos obstáculos idiotas, ya no pasaría por algo así.

El camino se le había hecho eterno, pero sin siquiera pensar, casi por pura intuición, había llegado, y eso, la hacía sufrir.

Estaba en un claro, de unos dos metros, que tenia lo que fue un árbol, y muchos vestigios de quemaduras. Casi por puro instinto, saco su varita, estaba volviéndose paranoica, o eso pensó, cuando le pareció ver un fuerte destello verde.

Deseaba irse de aquel lugar, lo deseaba, pero quería quedarse, curiosa contradicción. Se sentó en el suelo, de nuevo se había dejado caer, de nuevo había dejado salir las lagrimas, de nuevo se sintió vulnerable, otra vez los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, tal vez, los mas dolorosos.

***** Flash Back*****

Era una mañana fría, helada mejor dicho, una joven castaña, un joven pelirrojo y otro morocho, caminaban por un tupido bosque nevado, cubiertos con sus capas negras.

Un pequeño destello rojo salió de la nada alertando a los muchachos que sacaron de inmediato sus varitas, al no ver nada mas fuera de lo común, continuaron su camino con mayor velocidad. Llegaron a un claro donde se sentaron a descansar, de pronto un rayo verde penetro en el claro, lo esquivaron por los pelos y se pusieron en guardia, espalda con espalda.

¿En serio creían que podían hacer algo en mi contra?- pregunto una voz tan fría como la noche, a la vez que se veían rodeados de figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas encabezadas por un hombre, si se le podía decir así, tan blanco como la nieve, con rasgos de una serpiente y con ojos rojos y de rendija, como si fueran de un gato. Una luz verde y cegadora inundo el claro.

Volteo a ambos lados, y se encontró sola, sola, Harry y Ron habían desaparecido, frente a ella, vio un par de hombres, ambos rubios platinados, uno mas joven, y definitivamente eran de lo mas parecidos.

_Crucio…_.- escucho de la voz del mas grande. Sintió el dolor mas grande que había sentido en toda su vida, tal vez alucinando, pero noto que el mas chico, sufría cada vez que ella gritaba de dolor.

Malfoy…- susurro antes de caer desmayada, rendida al dolor que sentía.

Estuvo inconsciente, ¿horas? ¿días? ¿años? Que mas daba, estaba en una sucia celda, tenía hambre, sed, sueño y frío.

Se preguntaba donde estaban sus amigos, donde estaba ella, y que pasaría.

La celda se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho rubio, que reconoció como Draco Malfoy. Pero había algo diferente en el, diferente a lo que vio en el durante seis largos años: arrogancia; diferente a lo que vio en el cuando la capturaron: tristeza; su mirada era mucho mas fría de lo que había sido antes, sus pasos, su expresión, todo, eran de alguien que no era Malfoy.

Y cuando hablo, lo hizo con el tono con más odio, con más ira, con más desprecio, que jamás le había escuchado, pero no distinguió lo que dijo, estaba demasiado débil, demasiado mal. Luego escucho que grito, pero no supo que fue, hasta que el dolor volvió a invadir cada célula de su piel.

Sintió que esa escena se repitió mil veces, y en ninguna, jamás supo que le decían, solo logro distinguir que le hablaban, con desprecio.

Y un día, simplemente volvió a entrar Malfoy, le puso su varita en el bolsillo, y se desapareció con ella, hasta un bosque donde la dejo, después de haberla torturado, desangrado y golpeado.

La dejo dándola por muerta, y ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas, trato de agarrar su varita después de haber quedado inconsciente.

Durante días se arrastro por ese bosque vacío, buscando ayuda, buscando sobrevivir, con la voluntad que le daba la venganza, con la energía que le proporcionaba la idea de poder vengarse de los que le hicieron eso.

Una bruja que vivía auto- exiliada en ese bosque la encontró y curo sus heridas, después de unas semanas, se fue de casa de esa mujer, para buscar a sus amigos, pero se llevo la peor desilusión de su vida cuando, tras hurgar en el basurero de una casa en Hogsmeade, encontró un ejemplar de El Profeta que anunciaba la muerte de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Así que estaba muerta, bueno, esa sería su mejor arma. Pero por el momento, necesitaba esconderse, esperar a que el ambiente bélico desapareciera del mundo mágico, y luego regresaría, con otro nombre de ser necesario, a vengarse.

***** Fin del Flash Back*****

Ya no estaba llorando, ya se había levantado y continuado su camino, esta vez decidida a terminar con el de una vez por todas.

Sus pies ya le dolían, pero no se volvió a detener, por miedo a recordar de nuevo.

Frente a ella, se extendía un largo valle verde que no parecía tener nada especial, que era absurdamente bello y perfecto.

Así que saco su varita, y tras pronunciar varios hechizos, la tierra comenzó a abrirse, casi como una puerta, unas escaleras descendían hasta perderse de vista. Respiro hondo y bajo. Espero un momento, con temor de que se cerrara la tierra, pero no lo hizo, y eso la atemorizo, Voldemort no creía que quien entrara fuera a salir.

Bajo, y bajo por esa especie de cueva, a penas iluminada por la punta de su varita, y cuando creía que nunca terminaría de bajar, vio el final de la escalera, y al llegar a el escucho un rugido ensordecedor, pero no había nada, nada.

Así que camino por el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a ella, en guardia en todo momento.

Un rato después llego a una puerta de madera, tan alta, que a penas veía donde terminaba. Se pregunto que podía hacer, y con la certeza de que no funcionaría, apunto su varita a la cerradura y dijo _Alohomora_; pero funciono. La puerta quedo abierta y tras empujarla un poco vio algo aterrador.

Un monstruo, tal vez el mas feo que había visto, la recibió, con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón, justo lo que mas temía, por que había atormentado sus pesadillas durante parte de su vida mágica, una quimera.

No tenía idea de como lo iba a vencer, pero lo haría, y de eso era de lo único que no tenía duda, ¿o de lo único que tenía? En fin, alzo su varita y entro conteniendo la respiración, concentrada en todo lo que sabía de ese animal, para su desgracia, lo único que vino a su mente, fue que solo un mago había podido matar a un espécimen de una quimera, y que unos momentos después, el mismo cayo muerto.

Pero intento no pensar en eso, cuando paso el umbral de la enorme puerta, y la quimera fijo sus felinos y aterradores ojos en ella.


End file.
